Conventionally, power for operating a small, desktop-type electric apparatus, as exemplified by an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or the like, a scanner, an air purifier, and a personal computer, or the like, is supplied via an outlet, through a power cord, and to a power supply board of the electric apparatus. As for a method for attaching the power cord to the electric apparatus, generally a plug portion of the power cord is attached by being inserted into an inlet of the electric apparatus.
For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a printer in which a smaller placement space and easy connection of a power cord is achieved by provision of a recessed portion formed in an external wall surface of an apparatus main body, with a connector to which a power cord, a cable, or the like is connected provided on such part of an inner surface of the recessed portion as is substantially perpendicular to the external wall surface.
Patent Literature 2 listed below describes a power cord attachment structure for an apparatus provided with a power cord drawn out from inside a frame body, and characterized in that the frame body has an opening formed therein through which the power cord penetrates, that the opening is disposed at a high position a predetermined distance away from a floor surface, that an engagement portion for fixing the power cord is provided inside the frame body to be spaced from the opening, that such part of the power cord as extends inside the frame body from the engagement portion to the opening is disposed along a side surface inside the frame body, and that such part of the power cord as extends from the opening to outside the frame body is provided to be drawable along a side surface of the frame body.